Der Schnee fällt und der Himmel folgt
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Es ist nicht als wäre es unerwartet – Agenten sterben die ganze Zeit. Quartiermeister, jedoch, sollten es nicht.


**Titel:** Der Schnee fällt und der Himmel folgt  
**Originaltitel:** The snow falls and the sky follows  
**Autor:** fell_from_grace  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** James Bond - Skyfall  
**Kategorie:** Angst  
**Pairing:** James Bond/Q  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Inhalt:** Es ist nicht als wäre es unerwartet – Agenten sterben die ganze Zeit.

Quartiermeister, jedoch, sollten es nicht.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 578 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Der Schnee fällt und der Himmel folgt**

Das Rot ist hell, viel zu kräftig und frisch, wie es sich dort im Schnee sammelt. Und die Tatsache, dass es schneit, die Tatsache, dass es zu kalt für ihn ist um zu fühlen, ob dort ein Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche ist –

Nein. Natürlich gibt es einen Herzschlag. Hör auf so zu denken.

Das Blut ist hell und der Himmel ist dunkel und Qs Atem entweicht ihm keuchend, seine Haut blass, die Haare nass und verkrustet mit Blut.

Seine Augen sind glasig und starren in den Himmel. Es wäre friedlich, wenn nicht James Flüstern wäre, der fleht und dessen Stimme bricht als er Qs kalte Wangen umfasst.

Von all den Arten zu sterben, ist es eine Kugel in den Rücken.

Von all den Tagen um zu sterben, ist es an Heiligabend und er hat noch nicht einmal James sein Geschenk gegeben.

Mehr und mehr rot, welches warm unter ihm ist. Um ihn herum, welches die Landschaft lebendig macht. Er hat keine Schmerzen, aber ihm ist kalt. Unerträglichkeit kalt und James küsst ihn um ihn aufzuwärmen.

„James", sagt Q und seine Stimme ist schwach und belegt und irgendwie sind seine Lippen röter, als er aufhört zu reden. „Ich kann so nicht die Sterne sehen."

James Hände zittern als er versucht zu entscheiden, wo er sie ansetzen soll, seine Schultern, seine Wangen, aber er wagt es nicht Q mehr als nötig zu berühren.

Er hustet. Mehr wunderschönes Rot macht den Schnee irgendwie interessant.

„Sei – einfach leise", sagt James. Kniet über Q und atmet scharf aus, als Q seine Stirn gegen seine Schulter drückt. Sein Kopf sinkt matt nach unten und er fühlt sich müde.

„Dachte, du magst meine Stimme", murmelt Q. Endlich fängt er an sich warm zu fühlen. Vielleicht ist das Blut irgendwie wieder in ihn gefahren, denkt er, erfüllt ihn wieder um ihn ein paar zusätzliche Augenblicke haben zu lassen. Er öffnet seine Augen und der Boden hat all das Rot gestohlen. Er versteht es nicht und er ist müde.

James atmet, zittrig und unsicher, und seine Hände pressen auf die Stellen, wo Q sich wärmer als irgendwo sonst fühlt. Da ist ein Loch in seinem Körper und es lässt all dieses Rot heraus, und nun ist es unter James Händen, wie ein Abschiedsgeschenk, das er nicht will. „Ich liebe deine Stimme", sagt James. Er klingt als hätte er Angst. Q schließt wieder seine Augen, sackt gegen James zusammen und umklammert dessen Arme mit seinen kalten Fingern.

„Ich wusste, ich hätte diese Zeitmaschine bauen sollen", haucht Q und James lacht nicht, spricht nicht. Drückt sich näher und der Schnee ist nicht mehr die einzige Sache, die Nässe auf Qs Gesicht zurücklässt. „Hätte tun sollen – vieles."

Wieder Stille. Dann. „Tut es weh?", fragt James und drückt Q enger an sich.

„Nicht mehr", flüstert Q.

Da ist so viel Blut. Es ist fesselnd. Es ist sein letztes Meisterwerk, ein Geniestreich. Ich wurde erschossen und ich erschuf Kunst. Ich wurde erschossen und ich machte etwas, dass länger existieren wird als mein Leben.

Erwähntes Leben hält eine weitere Minute an.

Der gequälte Schrei, der folgt, hält zwei an.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_His shoulder blots out the stars but the minutes don't stop. _

_He covers my body with his body but the minutes don't stop._

-oOo-

_Seine Schulter merzen die Sterne aus, aber die Minuten halten nicht an._

_Er bedeckt meinen Körper mit seinem Körper, aber die Minuten halten nicht an._

~ Richard Siken, The Torn-up Road

Ende


End file.
